


Open Window

by AnOverture



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOverture/pseuds/AnOverture
Summary: After Merle saved you from near death and brought you to live with him in Woodbury, you had a hard time adjusting to your new surroundings. However, after making friends with Milton and after Merle agrees to let you go on a run with him, you start to feel more normal, giving you time to think about how you feel about Merle.





	Open Window

You had been lucky to find Woodbury. It was a new start for you. A place to sleep, food to eat, and walls to protect you. You were grateful for being allowed into the protection of the town The Governor had made.

Your life had just been starting when shit hit the fan. You were just finishing up your degree in chemistry at University of Georgia when you found yourself fighting for your life and living off of the land. When you were found, half starved and covered in filth in the woods by a one-handed man, and taken to a town, an actual town, you felt like you had died and Woodbury was a strange type of purgatory. It took some time for you to adjust, but once you adjusted to your new living conditions, and started to work with Milton, you began to feel normal again.

The thing that was the hardest for you to adjust to in your new environment was your “roommate”. In Woodbury, the people lived in houses and apartments above old shops that lined the former main street of the town. When you arrived, you were taken to the apartment of the man who found you, Merle Dixon, and told you would stay there. You didn’t see anything weird or worrisome about the situation, having a place to sleep and a roof over your head seemed like a godsend, until you started to mingle with the rest of the town and heard their opinions on Merle.

They all either hated him or were too afraid of him to admit they hated him. You could see why the other members of Woodbury didn’t like Merle. He was loud, and crude, and said vulgar sexually suggestive things to any woman who looked at him for half a second. You would have let the man get to you and probably have hated him too, if you hadn’t known at least four other people like him growing up. Growing up in rural Georgia meant you knew a lot of kids whose parents were either too high to teach them social graces, or tried to beat it into them, resulting in adults who were determined to be mean to others before others could be mean to them. The scars on Merle’s back you saw one morning as he was getting dressed confirmed your suspicions. You knew Merle got meaner whenever he was upset or anxious, so you learned to let his comments slide and instead focus on the man’s actions, most of which were kind and considerate.

Your rooming situation with Merle sorted itself out pretty quick. On your first night in Woodbury Merle took you to his small apartment that was situated above an old general store that was now being used as an armory. You remembered that Milton and the nurse were there, and only later did you realize they were worried about leaving a woman like you along with Merle. They needn’t have been. Merle didn’t try anything. You remembered being exhausted, having eaten your first full meal in months and were just so happy to be somewhere warm to rest you were content to sleep on the floor, but Merle let you sleep in his bed while he took the small couch in the other room. The next morning you thanked him and offered to switch back, but he just shrugged it off, saying the couch was more comfortable for his old bones anyway.

Merle and you had developed an odd friendship over the course of the weeks you had lived together. You knew he was the reason you were alive, having saved you from the woods and brought you in, and so even through all of the inappropriate or terrible things he said, you knew there was a good man in there somewhere. He would say his weird flirtatious comments to you, and you would ignore him or shoot back an equally sarcastic comment. It only took Merle about two days of not getting a rise out of you to start treating you with kindness. Well, Merle’s version of kindness.

Being on Merle’s good side consisted of having anyone who made even am accidental slight against you screamed at. He would always make sure you had more than enough to eat and drink, something that pissed off a lot of the other members of the town seeing as they felt that only the members of the army and the guard should get special treatment. Of course, these are things you only overheard others saying. If they were said directly to you or Merle, you were sure Merle would do something. It also included any man who tried to speak to you somehow mysteriously avoiding eye contact with you the next day and from then on.

You knew Merle was being oddly possessive of you, and that it should have bothered you, but it didn’t. You found you enjoyed the man looking after you. You liked sitting with Merle in your small place in the evenings and listening to him tell you what he did on his runs. He would describe to you, sometimes in gruesome detail, how he took out the walkers, promising to take you out with him sometime. You would try to explain to him why you loved chemistry so much, telling him that you loved how everything could be ordered and broken down in terms of chemicals. It was one of the reasons you went to talk to Milton so often - you and him spoke about the possible reasons for what was going on with the walkers scientifically.

He had seen that you were working with Milton a lot and made a comment about it one evening when you came back home.

“Where ya been all day, girl?” Merle asked when you got home. He was sitting at the small table in the kitchen, eating a small bowl of rice and beans.

“Milton’s,” you answered, joining Merle at the table. “I’ve been helping him write stuff down. Things that he thinks it’s important to remember. Pretty much just been writing down everything I can remember about basic chemistry.”

“Hmm,” Merle said, pushing a bowl of food towards you and raising his eyebrow. “That take all day?”

“I guess,” you said, shrugging. “What did you do today?”

“Prepped for a run. Mapped out some plans. Got a route.” Merle said, watching you eat thoughtfully.

“Can I go?” you asked, looking at him hopefully. “You said you’d take me one time.”

“Ya, I guess.” Merle said, smirking at you. “Should be a safe enough trip.”

“Thank you!” you said, smiling.

Merle and you finished your dinner together and then sat in silence for a moment. After a bit, Merle undid the straps on his prosthetic arm and took it off with a low hiss, rubbing the skin of his forearm where it had left indents.

You smiled at him thoughtfully, knowing the story behind what happened and not being able to imagine the pain he must have been in. “Does it hurt?”

“What?” Merle said, “My hand? How can it, it’s gone.”

You sighed at Merle’s dark humor and leaned forward to rest your arms on the table. Merle’s eyes darted down to your breasts that had been pushed forward and he smirked at you.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” You asked him, trying to figure out exactly what Merle was thinking.

“Ya letting Milton hit that?” Merle said, winking at you and raising his eyebrows, clearly trying to steer the subject away from his arm.

“No,” you said, letting out a small noise of disgust. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

You knew he kept his eye on you and had a tendency to comment whenever he thought another man was looking at or talking to you. You sometimes thought you’d have felt the same way if another woman was speaking to Merle, but since the women in Woodbury were afraid of him, you never got a chance to see if it would bother you.

“Shame. For Milton I mean,” Merle said with a chuckle, looking you up and down again before leaving the table and plopping down on the couch.

You didn’t say anything, just stood up and put the dishes in the sink, rinsing them off quickly before laying them down on a dish towel to dry.

“Anyone sortin’ ya out?” Merle asked a moment later, trying to sound passive, but you could hear a bit of anger in his voice.

“No,” you said honestly. You knew a large part of the reason was that Merle chased off anyone who spoke to you.

“Ya ever need anyone to take care of ya, let ol’ Merle know. I’ll make ya sing real nice, baby doll.” Merle said, kicking his boots off and settling down to bed.

“Close your eyes and go to sleep, Merle.” You said, standing up and turning to leave to head back to your room. You were slightly shocked to hear Merle speak to you like that. You knew Merle must have been in a bad mood to be so vulgar with you for seemingly no reason. “We’re doing that run tomorrow morning.”

“Sweet dreams, baby doll.” You heard Merle drawl as you walked down the hall. You were trying to ignore the fact that Merle’s words had affected you as you went and got into your own bed. He had upset you, but he had also forced you to reevaluate how you felt about him.

You laid down and tried to sleep but every time you closed your eyes you’d see his broad chest, and muscular arms, and the way he leaned against his truck with a gun at his hip when he was waiting to leave for a run. And the way he voice drawled in between deep growling tones and higher lilting ones and you couldn’t deny it anymore. Against your own better judgment, you had developed a bit of a crush on Merle Dixon. Crush was the wrong word. It was too innocent of a word to describe how you felt for the large, scarred man who had plucked you out of the wilderness when you were close to death and brought you here to safetly. You realized you had no words to describe what you felt for Merle, only that you knew you wanted the man.

You considered your options the next morning as you drank your weak coffee and waited for Merle to get up. You knew Merle was attracted to you, and even though you turned down his initial advances you had to admit to yourself you liked playing house with Merle. You even, in a way that you knew you shouldn’t, liked that Merle tried to subtly keep others away from you. If you tried to make a move on Merle, you knew he wouldn’t outright reject you. He’d either sleep with you and nothing would change, which you were fine with, or he would sleep with you and you would finally be able to be more open for your affection for Merle. Either way you’d win. You smirked to yourself, unable to believe you were going to finally do this, and made up your mind that you were going to try to seduce Merle Dixon.

Merle walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and grumbled a greeting as he grabbed coffee.

“This is shit,” he said as he took a large sip and sat down at the table across from you.

“Then don’t drink it,” you said, standing up to put your cup in the sink and turning to face Merle. “You still gonna take me out today?”

Merle smiled and winked at you in spite of his bad mood, “Ya baby, I’ll take ya out.”

You smiled at him and walked out of the room without saying anything to go get dressed. You were trying not to show how excited you were, but it was hard. You liked the safety that Woodbury brought, but you were admittedly getting restless inside its walls. You were also trying to calm yourself down because now that you had decided to make a move on Merle, all of the thoughts you had about the man who had been trying to push down were coming to the surface.

A couple minutes later Merle walked into your room to see if you were ready to go. He was wearing his usual grey button up and wife beater with his cargo pants and boots.

“Dude, knock.” You said, smiling and grabbing your bag and headed towards the door, “What if I was half naked?”

“Then I’d be half lucky,” Merle said with a wink and followed you out.

You two walked to the front door. You stopped to grab some food quickly before leaving, and headed to the gaits. On the way there you two passed Martinez, who you smiled and waved good morning to. You had spoken to the man a couple times and found him pleasant enough, even though you knew Merle hated him. The two of them participated in the fights that the Governor swore was staged, but judging by the way Merle acted before the fights, and how you helped patch him up after, they really weren’t.

“Dixon!” Martinez shouted, taking a few running steps to catch up to you two. He was still sporting a large bruise on his cheek from being kicked in the face by Merle the week before. “You guys headed to the area we scoped out last week?”

“Ya,” Merle said, looking Martinez up and down with a scowl, smirking slightly when he saw the bruise was still on his face.

“Be careful. More than enough walkers hang out around there. Don’t get her hurt. It’s her first run.” Martinez said, gesturing to you.

“I fuckin’ know that,” Merle said with a growl. “This ain’t my first goddamn run though. I’ll keep her safe.”

“Whatever man, just making sure we keep our people alive.” Martinez said, raising his hands up and shaking his head in mock offense. He glanced down at Merle’s prosthetic limb. “And in one piece.”

Merle’s jaw clenched as he looked at Martinez, clearly wanting to punch the man in the face for his comment about his hand. Merle hated it when anyone mentioned it, or in any way implied he was less capable because of his missing limb. You watched the two men glare at each other and couldn’t help but find the entire thing ridiculous. You knew Merle was paranoid that Martinez and you would hook up or something because other than The Governor, Martinez may have been the one man Merle hadn’t intimidated out of talking to you.

You took a step in front Merle and put your hand on his bicep. You saw Martinez’s eyes widen slightly and he glanced at you as you looked up at Merle and said “Merle, are we gonna go?”

“Ya baby, we going.” Merle said, clearly enjoying the reaction Martinez had to you touching him. “Go get in the truck.”

You smiled at Merle and said bye to Martinez, letting your hand brush lightly against Merle’s chest as you walked away.

You hopped into the old truck Merle used and got comfortable. You wondered for a moment how this old Ford had survived the end of the world, and not some fancy sports car as Merle got in the driver’s seat. He was clearly in a terrible mood after talking to Martinez. He grumbled something and shoved the keys into the ignition, starting the car with a jerk of his wrist.

You gave Merle a weak smile and he sighed, calming down a bit. You tentatively pushed a piece of bread with a thin layer of jam on it out towards him.

“You should eat. You get fussy when you don’t eat.” You said, teasing him slightly.

The corner of Merle’s mouth turned up just barely and he took a big bite of the bread before handing it back to you. “There, ya happy?”

“Yes, thank you.” You said, giving him a dramatic nod of approval.

He started the truck and rolled up to the gaits, waiting for them to be opened without saying a word. You looked at him for a moment, letting your eyes glance over the muscles on his forearms that were standing out as he gripped the steering wheel, and just how strong his jawline was when he clenched it that hard in frustration. You knew it was best to just let him be angry in silence for a bit as you two drove to your destination. Merle and you were going to an abandoned convenience store that the men had scouted and cleared out the day before. You enjoyed looking out the window at the empty woods of Georgia, taking in the quiet and the green as you and Merle drove along, slowly eating the bread you had brought with you. You stole some glances at Merle on the way there, and noticed his expression soften as time went on, and even saw him glance at you and give you a small smile at one point.

As you approached your location, Merle pulled the truck over and turned to look at you as he snapped the knife attachment onto his prosthetic.

“‘Kay, girl, we cleared this area out yesterday, but more of these fuckers always make it back,” Merle said, reaching behind you to the back seat to hand you a gun and a bag. “This is loaded. Safety is off. Do not fire it unless ya have to. Noise attracts more of them. Stay behind me. We’re going to grab what food an’ supplies we can, then get out. Got it?”

You nodded at Merle as he repeated what the two of you had gone over multiple times in the quiet of your apartment. You had killed Walkers before while you were out on your own, but it had been a couple weeks since you’d seen one and were admittedly nervous. You trusted Merle to take care of you, but you knew in this world there were no guarantees.

Merle opened the door and got out of the truck quietly, and gestured for you to do the same. He walked over to your side of the truck and had you stand behind him as he walked wordlessly to the store. You walked half a step behind Merle, scanning the area and silently following the man. The front of the store had its door knocked off the hinges and so when you two walked in Merle put his arm out to make you stay put as he looked around and cleared the store.

“Seems good. Grab what you can, if you need help yell.” Merle said, as he took off to his right and you took off left.

The scan of the store went smoothly and quickly. You grabbed whatever you could - canned goods, water, even a few random lighters and cleaning supplies you found in the corner. A few minutes later you grabbed your full bag and walked quickly and quietly over to where Merle was.

You tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around quickly as you told him, “I got what I could.”

“Good girl,” he said, holding you close to his chest for a moment, “Let’s go.”

You followed Merle back out of the store aware even through your nerves of the effect feeling Merle’s body pressed up against yours had on you. On your way out, Merle stopped you and told you to run to the truck and lock the doors. You looked at him wide eyed and he just pushed you towards the truck, and you did as you were told. When you got in, you saw Merle stabbing one walker in the head that had come out of the woods by the store, and then run from two others who were fast approaching. You unlocked the truck right as Merle made it to the door. He jumped in and locked the doors behind him, panting as the Walkers bumped pathetically into the side of the vehicle.

You two sat there in silence for a minute, breathing heavily before Merle started the truck up again. He pulled out of the parking lot and started down the road again slowly, the walkers getting knocked over by the force of the vehicle. You had been staring at him since he he got back in the truck and after a few minutes you had to say something.

“Merle?” you said quietly, leaning over to move the bags that were in the center of the seat so you could get closer to him.

“What?” he asked, still breathing heavily.

“I don’t know, just, Merle.” You said, looking at the man, grateful he was safe.

“Honey,” Merle said with a small laugh. “That was nothing. I’ve fought off more an’ in worse situations an’ come out okay.”

“I know,” you said, feeling slightly pathetic next to a man you knew had killed probably hundreds of walkers. “I’m just glad you’re okay. I don’t know. I got scared.”

Merle laughed softly again and looked over at you. He momentarily let his other arm rest on the steering wheel so he could put his arm on your shoulder and squeeze. When he went back to driving like he usually did, you looked over at him and decided you needed the man right then. The combination of what you thought about that morning, the fact that Merle had just got you both from danger again, and the fact that Merle looked damn good slightly dirty and covered in sweat sitting in the truck this close to you turn you on immensely.

You took a deep breath and scooted closer to Merle, letting your head fall against the shoulder of his outstretched arm. You pushed your side against his and felt Merle sigh and shift into you more, accepting your advance. With your right hand you started to rub Merle’s leg just above his knee and then slowly slide your hand up, making Merle shift in his seat. When you got to the top of his thigh you let your fingers trail over to his zipper before Merle spoke up.

“What ya doin’, girlie?” He whispered, his voice deeper than usual.

“I want you,” you said, your voice slightly whiney.

“Fuck,” Merle hissed as you rubbed your palm over his crotch, “you’re gonna make me crash this damn truck.”

You lifted yourself up slightly so you could Merle’s neck and suck just under his jaw, tasting the slightly salty, sweaty skin. “Then pull over,” you whispered, now cupping Merle’s growing erection through his pants.

“I ain’t pullin’ over. We gotta get back.” Merle said, slowing the truck down a bit as he tried to focus on the road while you continued to touch him.

“I thought you wanted to ‘sort me out’,” you said, smiling against Merle’s neck as you enjoyed watching Merle try to concentrate more as you continued to tease him.

“Ya bet your sweet ass I do,” Merle growled, his voice making you groan as you became more desperate for him to touch you. “The second we get home, imma sort ya right out. Get ya fucking screamin’ my name, ya damn tease.”

“You promise?” you asked, letting go of Merle and moving back to your original position as you approached the Woodbury gaits.

Merle just laughed darkly as you two entered the town again. He parked the truck and you two got out as Milton, Tyreese, and Sasha came to greet you and take your bags.

“Everyone alright?” Tyreese asked, grabbing your backpack and looking you over to see if you got hurt.

“We’re good. Only ran into a few. Merle got them.” You answered, hugging Milton and smiling and nodding at Sasha and Tyreese. Martinez and the Governor approached Merle, asking him about the run and what you two found. Merle answered in short, quick sentences, trying to get the conversation over with as soon as possible.

“We have to start setting up a rotation of who goes out and scouts for more places to hit,” you heard the Governor say as Merle and Martinez nodded at him.

“Yes, sir,” Merle said. “But right now I need to make sure she’s home an’ okay. We had a close call today.”

Martinez and The Governor both looked at Merle for a moment, not used to Merle showing anything akin to kindness towards anyone and they nodded. The Governor said “Go ahead. I’ll come up with a plan with Martinez and let you know.”

“Thank you,” Merle said, nodding at The Governor and giving Martinez a quick glare as he turned around and headed towards you. He put his arm around you and started to walk you back to the apartment as he leaned down to mumble into your ear “fuck they talk a lot.”

You laughed and walked happily home with Merle, excited to be alone with him again.

When you made it to the door, Merle opened it and ushered you inside. You walked over and sat on the couch Merle slept on and looked over at him. He was staring at you with his tongue in his cheek and a grin on his face.

“What?” you asked him playfully, as you leaned back in your seat and kicked your boots off.

Merle walked up to you on the couch while unstrapping the knife from his arm, and laying it down on a table near the door. He shook his head slightly and smiled at you when he made it to the couch. He put his arms on the back of the couch on either side of your head and leaned forward, still standing. You took a deep breath and inhaled his scent - skin, dirt, and sweat, the combination was just so fitting of Merle and you never got tired of smelling it. You looked up to meet his eyes and gave him a small smile.

“Ya still want me?” Merle whispered, his mouth inches from yours. His hand moved to cup your jaw and his thumb ran softly over your top lip.

You nodded and Merle smiled down at you as he shifted closer to you.

His large form hung over you as he leaned over you on the couch and pressed his lips to yours. His kiss was surprisingly soft and sweet, Merle slowly and deliberately changing the pressure for a few moments before lightly licking your bottom lip making you open your mouth for his tongue. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to you. Merle pushed his tongue farther in your mouth, placing his hand on the back of your head to pull him into you harder. Your hands started to travel down his chest and you moaned when you felt how warm and firm his body was. You lifted one of your hands up under the bottom of his shirt so you could run it along the hair on his chest and stomach. You started to moan softly as your need to touch and feel more of Merle became more desperate.

When you eventually had to come up for air, Merle leaned back from you, making you try to pull him back closer. Merle just laughed and stood up entirely.

“Go ahead an’ finish what ya started, baby doll.” Merle said, his voice deep and gravelly as he looked down at you on the couch. You moaned quietly and licked your lips as you reached up to unhook his belt and undo his pants.

You pulled down his pants to his knees and started to slowly palm him through his boxers again. Merle grunted softly, jerking his hips slightly and he told you in a stern tone “That’s enough teasin’. Ya gonna suck my cock now, girlie.”

Your eyes widened as you looked up at Merle. His words were so direct and vulgar and sent such a wave of heat through you, you couldn’t help but lick your lips again and pull him out of his boxers. You gasped softly when you finally saw Merle’s length in the flesh. You could feel that it was long through his clothing, but you were not expecting it to be that thick as well. Merle smiled smugly down at you as he watched you start to slowly guide your hand up and down his length.

You leaned forward and took him slowly in your mouth, letting your tongue swirl around his head lazily and softly, making Merle moan quietly. Every noise he made turned you on more and more and you began to suck him off with more enthusiasm.

“Ya know how many times I’ve jacked off thinkin’ about ya’?” Merle said, putting his hand on the back of your head and gripping your hair tightly.

You pulled back slightly so Merle popped out of your mouth. You couldn’t help but smile at the idea of Merle thinking about you. “Really?”

“Oh ya,” Merle said softly, “fuckin’ torture living’ with ya an’ not getting to have ya.”

“You have me now,” you said as you took the head of his cock back in your mouth and swirled your tongue around it, making Merle grip the back of your head harder and growl. Merle started to push on the back of your head, urging you to taking more of him in your mouth and you took a deep breath and relaxed your throat to accommodate his thick length.

“I do got ya now,” Merle mumbled, looking down at you bobbing your head up and down on him. You enjoyed listening to his grunts and deep sighs as you continued to pleasure him with your mouth and hands.

After another few moments, Merle removed his hand from the back of your head and pulled his shirt off before urging you to stand up. He tugged at your shirt trying to lift it off of you with one hand and you finished the job for him, throwing your shirt on the ground and then quickly unhooking your bra to discard that too.

“Fuck, ya got nice tits.” Merle said, smiling at you as he reached out to start rolling one of your nipples in between his fingers. You moaned into his touch and started to unbutton your own jeans, needing to get things moving faster. Merle started kissing and sucking at your jaw and said into your ear, his breath hot on your skin, “Ya eager, huh?”

You moaned out an “mhm” and grabbed Merle’s hand, leading him to your room and your bed. You laid down on your bed and sat up, wrapping your arms around Merle as he climbed in to lie over you.

You spread your legs slightly and shifted your body down so that you could grind against Merle to encourage him. Merle was once against placing small, light bites on your jaw and playing with your breasts when you let out a desperate “Merle, please.”

Merle looked at you and smirked, “What ya want, baby?” He moved his head down slightly and bit down on your neck, hard, making you cry out. “Tell me.”

Your breath quickened, knowing that Merle wanted you to hear you say you wanted him made your core start to almost pulse with need.

“I want you inside me, please.” You breathed out, running your hands against Merle’s back, your fingers brushing his scars lightly.

“Of course, baby girl.” Merle said softly, moving his hand down to position himself at your entrance. He started to slowly push into you, his cock slowly spreading you open and making you stretch to accommodate his size.

After Merle had pushed himself into you, you took a moment to get used to his size before slowly starting to grind against him.

Merle started to slowly move his hips against yours, his length move in and out of you slightly and slowly. You groaned at the feeling of Merle inside of you, but you wanted more. You had expected Merle to be much more intense than this, and you wanted that slightly dangerous side of him in bed with you.

You ran your hand up to cup his jaw and looked him in the eye and begged him, “Harder, please.”

“Ya want it harder, baby?” Merle asked, leaning forward to kiss you as you moaned a yes into his mouth. Merle reached his hand down to grip your hip as he lifted himself up so his upper body was upright. “I’ll fuck ya harder.” He pulled himself almost all the way out of you before slamming his length back in you, making you let out a loud groan and reach up to grip onto Merle’s chest. He began to snap his hips into you, roughly but rhythmically pushing into you as deep and fast as he could.

You continued to moan, your voice becoming steadily louder as Merle slammed into you. You could feel the entire bed move underneath you two in time with Merle’s thrusts.

“Ya like it when I fuck ya’ like this?” Merle asked you, gripping onto your hip hard enough to leave marks. “Huh? Ya like it rough, baby?”

“Yes!” you cried in between wordless moans. “Merle, yes!”

You felt the pressure in your core get more intense and you knew you were fast approaching climax. Merle’s breathing became heavier, and you looked up at him with his eyes closed and his head tilted back and you knew he was close too. You reached down and started to rub fast circles over your clit, causing you to start to twitch and shake slightly as your climax hit.

“Merle! Oh god, Merle!” you cried, making Merle snap his head back and look you in the eye as you moaned his name. You felt Merle slow his movements down and heard his breathing became ragged as your body climaxed underneath him. He quickly pulled out of you, making you moan at the loss of feeling him inside you and he started to rub his hand over his length rapidly, cursing under his breath as he came in thick, warm streams onto your stomach. You looked at the man, still in the afterglow of your orgasm and ran a finger through the substance on your stomach to bring it up to your mouth and lick it clean.

Merle was on his knees, his upper body still hovering over you and breathing heavily when he let out a sigh and laughed softly. “Ya gonna pull that shit, next time ya swallowin’, girl.”

You just shook your head and told him playfully, “Get me a towel, Dixon. You made a mess.”

Merle happily complied, walking over to your small dresser to grab a towel and wipe you off. Once you were clean, he threw the towel on the floor and moved to lay down beside you. You cuddled up to the man and placed your hand on his chest. Merle wrapped his arm around you and kissed you softly on the lips.

You laid there for a moment in Merle’s arms, catching your breath. When you took a moment to shift your position so you were lying facing away from Merle, pulling him to spoon you from behind, you noticed it was still light out.

“It isn’t even dark,” you said, gesturing to the window in the corner of the room.

“Nah, it probably isn’t later than four or five” Merle said softly, kissing your shoulder. “Windows open too. Half the town probably heard ya just now.”

Your eyes widened and you sat up in bed quickly. “What?” you asked, turning to look at Merle, who of course had a smug grin on his face.

“Window’s open. Ya got pretty loud, sweet cheeks,” Merle teased, putting his arm around you to pull you down into his chest again. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. Most of the town already thought we was fuckin’ anyway, now they just know it.”

You hid your face in your hands from embarrassment, but you also couldn’t help but laugh. You settled back into Merle’s chest, content to slowly drift to sleep for a while in his arms. You smirked to yourself as you fell asleep, not surprised to find you were happy that people now knew you were Merle’s.


End file.
